Strawberry Hat
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun rela direpotkan dengan keinginan Sungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa Strawberry-hat yang di pakainya saat SM-TOWN Tokyo kemarin. / "Aku ingin kita bercinta dengan kau yang menggunakan benda itu."/"Mworago!"/ KyuMin! YAOI! Mpreg! NC-21! RnR..


**Strawberry Hat**

**::**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**::**

**Romance and Drama**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, Mpreg, NC-21, Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**::**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan malam yang menguar ini seolah semakin menambah titik jenuh yang mereka rasakan. Satu-persatu menutup mulutnya, menguapkan seluruh karbondioksida yang semula menumpuk pada rongga dada.

Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar, hanya deruman tenang mobil _van_ yang tengah melaju ini yang mengisi pendengaran.

Satu pria disisi kiri sedikit menyamankan tubuhnya, mencoba merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi van yang sangat terbatas itu, terlebih karena benda menyebalkan yang begitu mengganggu ini.

"Cho, bisa kau jauhkan benda ini?"

Pria bernama Lee Donghae itu menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kecil. Dari pertanyaan yang terdengar sinis itu kentara sekali ia tengah menahan kesal yang berlebih.

"Tidak." Satu pria lainnya hanya menjawab singkat tanpa membuat sedikitpun pergerakan pada tubuhnya, bahkan matanya pun masih senantiasa terkatup.

"Ck, aku benar-benar pegal Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Donghae sedikit mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pria yang terpanggil hanya mengangkat wajah dan membuka matanya malas.

"Diam sedikit bisa tidak sih? Aku lelah!"

Donghae sedikit menggeram saat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu menyahut dengan tidak sopan.

"_Magnae sial_! Kau fikir hanya kau yang lelah?" Donghae sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan berbicara cukup lantang hingga beberapa member lain yang sudah mulai menyelami mimpi mereka itu terusik.

"Kau lelah? Kalau begitu diam dan tidur."

"Ck, bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan posisi seperti ini? Terlalu sempit terlebih dengan _Strawberry-hat_ yang kau bawa ini!" Donghae sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya hingga membuat _Strawberry-hat _yang tersimpan disisinya itu hampir terjatuh. Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan dengan sigap mengamankan benda itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika benda ini sampai rusak _hyung."_ Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang Donghae dengan tajam. Yang dipandang hanya mengendikkan bahunya malas dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau membawa benda itu ke korea? Heuh, dasar idiot." Donghae sedikit memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah, kemudian tersenyum remeh.

"Ini keinginan Sungmin-_hyung._"

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memposisikan benda bulat itu pada pangkuannya.

"Kau gila?"

"Sungmin-_hyung_ yang gila."

"Yah! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatai kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Kau yang mengatainya _hyung_."

Donghae berdecak kemudian mengusap wajahnya frustasi, akan percuma jika ia terus perdebat dengan _Magnae-_nya satu ini.

"Ck, terserah." Imbuh Donghae sambil menyamankan kembali tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya.

.

_**Dorm..**_

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan meniti jarak untuk sampai kedalam kamarnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama karena kini ia telah berdiri di depan sebuah daun pintu ber-cat coklat.

Satu lengannya menulusup masuk pada kantung celananya, perlahan mendial beberapa digit angka dan melakukan panggilan pada line di sebrangnya.

"Aku sudah diluar." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Tak lama derit pintu terdengar, sang empu yang menyembul dari dalam ruangan sedikit menengokan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, dan kemudian mengangguk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas bed berukuran _king size_ yang begitu empuk.

"Kau tidak menyambutku _hyung?_" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menyimpan rapi benda bulat itu disisinya, wajahnya terangkat memandang wajah Sungmin yang seolah tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Sayang?" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin membuang wajahnya dan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia masih marah karena sikap Kyuhyun pada Taemin saat di stage kemarin, tapi ia juga entah mengapa begitu menginginkan benda bulat yang kemarin malam dipakai kekasihnya itu.

"Menjauh Kyu.." ujar Sungmin pelan saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah berusaha merengkuh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas dan memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, benda ini lebih baik aku buang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil beringsut menjauh membawa _strawberry-hat_ itu ditangannya.

Wajahnya ia buat menyendu, dengan pelan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Akan tetapi belum genap langkah keempat yang ia tapaki kedua belah bibirnya di buat terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai yang menyebalkan saat kedua lengan seputih susu itu menangkup perutnya.

"_Wae?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung yang sengaja ia buat. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian beralih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegas Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dibuang." Ujarnya pelan dan terdengar begitu samar. Kyuhyun kembali menahan seringainya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, meletakkan benda bulat itu dilantai dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang pundak Sungmin. Sang empunya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun kemudian terisak pelan.

"Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget sambil merenggangkan pelukannya. Pria tampan itu dibuat terperangah dengan isakan Sungmin yang terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Hey, kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun membingkai wajah bulat itu dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibir cherry itu.

"Aku...aku-"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku, aku-aku hanya.. entahlah _mood_-ku selalu berubah tiba-tiba."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, entah mengapa saat melihatmu duduk dipangkuan Taemin waktu itu aku merasa, sangat sakit hati.. terlebih kau juga berduet dengan Changmin, entah mengapa aku merasa ingin sekali memakan kepalanya, hiks.."

Sungmin kembali menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan terisak disana, suaranya sedikit tersamarkan karena teredam dada Kyuhyun. Sang empu yang dipeluk hanya mampu menaikan sebelah alisnya, rasa khawatirnya telah menguap entah kemana, berganti dengan rasa _sweatdrop_ dan kebingungan dengan tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya terlihat aneh_. Memakan kepala Changmin? Astaga.._

"Lalu, karena itu kau ingin aku membawa benda ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencium kecil kening Sungmin. Pria manis dalam rengkuhannya itu menggeleng kemudian semakin terseguk.

"Hey, sudah jangan menangis Min. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, akan tetapi sisi lain dalam hatinya terus menyuarkan berbagai pertanyaan kebingungan.

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk menumpukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur ber-_cover_kan sprei merah muda bergambar _bunny_ itu..-eh? sebentar, merah muda? _Bunny_? Kyuhyun semakin mengernyitkan keningnya heran, bukankah Sungmin sudah mulai jarang memakai benda-benda seperti itu?

"Kyuu~"

Kyuhyun sekali lagi dibuat terperangah, barusan Sungmin memanggilnya bukan? Memanggilnya dengan begitu mendayu? Astaga, dan jangan lupakan wajah _aegyo _itu, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungmin saat ini? Kyuhyun yang semula tengah bersimpuh dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin kini berpindah dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar terduduk di samping Sungmin.

"_Hyung _ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sang empu yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya, raut yang terlihat kini begitu berbeda 180 derajad dengan raut memilukan saat ia terisak tadi.

"Aku? Tidak, hanya sedikit marah dan.."

"Dan?"

"Kyuu, pakai _Strawberry-hat_ itu~"

"_Mwo_?!"

"Ayolah Kyunnie~"

Kyuhyun berdecak dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya kemudian beranjak berdiri dan mengambil benda bulat itu dari lantai.

"Sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun malas saat benda bulat itu telah menempel sempurna di kepalanya. Sungmin menepuk tangannya dengan begitu bahagia, tak jauh berbeda seperti seorang bocah yang telah mendapatkan mainan yang begitu diinginkannya.

"Astaga _hyung,_ kau ini.. jangan-jangan ada roh jahat yang merasukimu _hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun mendengus kecil, hal itu tak pelak membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu, kau tahu tidak?" Sungmin berjalan pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, satu jarinya terangkat dan menelusuri dada bidang yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap itu.

"_N-nde_?" Kyuhyun menelan salivanya sulit saat sensasi geli yang begitu panas menyapa tubuh _sensitive_-nya.

"Awalnya, aku memintamu membawa _Strawberry-hat_ ini ke Korea karena.."

"Karena?"

"Karena aku ingin merasakan jus _Strawberry _yang berasal dari paduan topi ini dan kepalamu."

"_Mwoya_?!"

Kyuhyun seolah tersedak salivanya, ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar begitu mengerikan itu melantun begitu manja. Mata bulat beningnya bersinar, kedua tangannya menepuk dan ia melompatkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencelos, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi dengan kekasihnya ini? Dalam kurun waktu yang belum genap 60 menit berlangsung pria manis itu telah tiga kali berganti sifat. Semula dingin, kemudian cengeng, dan kali ini begitu kekanakan dan..mengerikan. Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar di buat terperangah saat ini.

"Kau bercanda Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin horor. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum manis kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"_Ahniya_ aku serius, tapi sekarang aku sudah tak menginginkan itu lagi." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan berbinar kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengan di tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu.. aku ingin kau tetap memakai benda ini.." Sungmin memotong ucapannya kemudian membelai benda empuk itu sejenak.

"-saat kita bercinta."

"Mworago?!" Sekali lagi bibir Kyuhyun dibuat membulat oleh sebuah pernyataan yang Sungmin lantunkan.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu dibuat tergagap ketika melihat raut wajah sang kekasih.

"_Ahni..ahni_ aku mau hanya saja.."

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan membayangkan dirinya yang akan terlihat bodoh jika mengenakan _Strawberry_-_hat _disaat bercinta.

Kendati demikian jangan terlalu aneh pada _Magnae-evil_ yang satu ini, wajah frustasi yang semula terpasang kini berganti dengan sebuah seringai yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

Hey, bukankah sudah lama Sungmin tidak ia sentuh? Mengingat Sungmin yang selalu mengeluh lelah ketika ia ajak bercinta, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus?

"Hanya saja apa Kyuu?" Gusar Sungmin begitu tak sabaran. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan beralih merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada, baiklah.. aku akan memakai benda ini saat bercinta. Tapi.."

"Tapi?" "Kita akan bermain sampai aku puas!" "Akh!" Kyuhyun bergegas menjatuhkan tubuhnya berikut tubuh Sungmin dan menghempas pada kasur hingga menimbulkan sebuah debuman halus yang terdengar.

Tubuh keduanya bergeliat, Kyuhyun meraup kedua lengkungan merah delima itu dan menyesapnya begitu rakus. Satu tangannya masuk, menelusup kedalam kaus putih yang tengah Sungmin kenakan, kemudian meremas dada yang terbilang berisi itu dengan begitu sensual.

Lidahnya menerobos masuk, membelai satu persatu titik kenikmatan dan menyuntikkan sensasi panas di tubuh keduanya.

"Ammffhh~" Sungmin melenguh gusar, ketika sebuah sensasi panas kembali menghajar tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat semakin naik dan meremas surai Kyuhyun.

"Anghhh~"

Kyuhyun menyelipkan salah satu kaki nya agar terapit pada selangkangan Sungmin, dengan perlahan ia memaju-mundurkan lututnya hingga menimbulkan sensasi nyilu yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Mmmffhh~" Lagi, kembali melenguh. Tiga _spot_ ter-_sensitive_ ditubuhnya tengah dikerjai oleh kekasihnya hingga menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang meradang.

Satu persatu titik yang tersentuh seolah menyalurkan implus gairah yang begitu besar dan mengaduk perutnya. Hisapan itu masih berlangsung, kecipak saliva yang terdengar mengiri remasan Kyuhyun yang semakin kasar pada dada Sungmin. Saliva mereka bercampur, pergulatan lidah yang berusaha mendominasi itu membuat sebagian salivanya meleler dan tak tertampung.

"Akh!" Cumbuan Kyuhyun teralih pada daun telinga Sungmin, begitupun dengan tangannya yang kini tengah menyusup kedalah celana Sungmin dan membelai lembut permukaan selangkangannya.

"Ouh, sshhh~" Nyilu yang semakin meradang ketika genital nya yang sudah sangat sensitive itu hanya di belai lembut oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membutuhkan lebih, yang lebih kencang..juga kasar.

"Ahh, kyuuhh~ _harder, ohh_~" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar racauan frustasi Sungmin.

Bergegas saja ia melucuti semua pakaian yang membalut tubuh kekasihnya, kemudian melemparnya sembarang.

"_Sexyhh~_" celetuk Kyuhyun diselingi desahan saat memandang tubuh polos Sungmin.

"Kyunieee~ cepatlahh~" Seringai mengerikan itu kembali tercetak kala rengekan manja yang begitu menguntungkan dirinya itu terdengar. Dengan cepat ia membuka tautan kancingnya, dan melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

Terlalu semangat, hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangannya hampir meraih Strawberry-hat yang tengah ia pakai.

"Kyunnie!" Sungmin sontak terbangun dan mencekal lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin kita bercinta dengan kau yang menggunakan benda ini!" Lantang Sungmin sambil mengeruhkan air wajahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencelos. Ah, benar.. ia harus memakai ini. Dengan lembut ia kembali mengusap wajah yang masih senantiasa mengerucut itu dan mengecup bibirnya kilat. Masa bodoh dengan benda bulat menyebalkan ini, yang terpenting adalah ia mendapatkan jatahnya malam ini!

"Baiklah, aku mendengarmu _Babe._" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Perlahan wajah Sungmin terangkat dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pancaran yang begitu polos.

"Kali ini, kita main gaya apa Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan riangnya. Kyuhyun kembali dibuat ternganga tak percaya, astaga.. kekasihnya ini, benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"E-entahlah, sudah kubilang sesuka-ku."

"Baiklah~" Kyuhyun menelan sulit salivanya ketika gurat wajah _innocent _itu kembali memenuhi pandangannya.

Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan pandangannya, dan memandang bagian paling selatan dari tubuhnya yang sudah tak berbalut kain. Ah, benar.. genitalnya telah mengeras dan membesar.

"Kyunnie? _Blowjob_?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon Kyuhyun Sungmin segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan memposisikan wajah di selangkangan kekasihnya.

"Ouh, ssshh~" desis Kyuhyun begitu menikmati jilatan Sungmin pada kepala juniornya.

"Ohh, lebihhh ahh~" Kyuhyun meremas sprei di bawahnya dengan kencang saat bibir mungil Sungmin mengapit kejantanannya.

Dengan gerakan erotis lidahnya begitu lihai membelit dan membelai kulit penis Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya ia posisikan untuk menggenggam batang kekasihnya, sementara tangan lainnya dengan nakal terus meremas kecil twinsball Kyuhyun.

"Ohhh, ahhh~ ssshh~" Dengan mata terpejam bibir _kissable_-nya terus meracaukan desahan-desahan erotis akibat kehangatan yang begitu sempit yang melingkupi genitalnya. Satu tangannya terangkat, dan meremas rambut Sungmin.

Tak sabar kemudian beralih memaju-mundurkan kepala kekasihnya itu dengan kasar.

"Akhmm!"

"Ouhh, ahh~"

Pekikan tertahan itu menyelingi desahan nikmat Kyuhyun. Sungmin nyaris tersedak saat benda keras itu seolah merogok kerongkongannya. Namun begitu ia masih berusaha memuaskan Kyuhyun dengan menghisap dalam-dalam batang kejantanan kekasihnya.

"Ahhhh~ minh leb-bihh dalamm, ahh~"

Remasan Sungmin pada twinsball Kyuhyun semakin intens, juga hisapannya semakin dalam ketika ia merasa genital Kyuhyun telah berkedut hebat.

"Ahhh!"

_**Splurrt **_

Dan desahan panjang itu mengantarkan klimaksnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menciumnya. Berbagi rasa kenikmatan akan cairan cinta yang menjadi candu untuk keduanya.

"Hah..hahh.." hela nafas Sungmin terdengar saat ciuman itu terlepas. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk dipangkuannya begitu memudahkannya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Akh! Ouhhh~"

Ya, menghisap dada Sungmin. Dengan sensual lidah itu terus bergerak, meliuk dan menjilat nipple Sungmin yang telah menegang dan mencuat.

Terus dijilatnya bagian itu, kadang tekanan halus itu ia berikan menggunakan lidahnya. Tangan kirinya tengah bergerak bebas dan memerah dada Sungmin dengan brutal, pun begitu dengan tangan kanannya kini tengah mengocok genital Sungmin yang tak lebih besar darinya itu dengan begitu erotis.

"Ahhh! Ouuhhh~" Desah kenikmatan itu kembali mengalun ketika Kyuhyun menghisap keras dada Sungmin, menggigitnya kecil dan mengemutnya dalam bak bayi yang menyusui.

"Ohh, ahh!" Sungmin terus mendesah keenakan ketika Kyuhyun tengah mengrap tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan meremas kepala Kyuhyun yang berlapiskan _Strawberry-hat_. Ah, jika benda itu tidak ada sudah bisa dipastikan jika rambutmu tak akan lagi berbentuk Kyuhyun-ah.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang semula meremas genital Sungmin semakin turun dan beralih sengusap pelan kerutan pada lubang sempit Sungmin.

"Ahh!" Pekik Sungmin lirih saat ia merasakan satu jari menjebol rektumnya. Dengan masih menghisap dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan jarinya.

"Ahh! Ohhh~ ahh! Ahh!"

Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya frustasi saat satu jari panjang itu menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Nafasnya seakan tersenggal, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghentikkan hisapan pada dadanya, malah kini berganti mengalihkan mulutnya dan menghisap dada kanannya.

"Ahhh! Auh, ohh~"

Jemari panjang itu berputar, mengorek, dan kembali keluar masuk dengan brutal.

"Akh!" Pekik Sungmin saat kedua jari lainnya mengisi penuh rektumnya. Wajahnya sedikit meringis saat ia sedikit merasakan perih pada senggamanya.

Namun kembali terbuai, ketika Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya begitu brutal. Satu tumbukan, satu kenikmatan yang ia raih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah ia merasa bosan dengan dada Sungmin. Matanya memandang takjub kedua tonjolan yang telah memerah bengkak itu, tanpa menghentikkan pergerakan jarinya wajahnya terangkat memandang wajah erotis Sungmin, dengan kedua mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka, astaga.. jangan lupakan gurat kenikmatan itu.

Bergegas saja Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin yang terbuka, kemudian meng-eksplor setiap titik disana dan membungkam desahan itu dengan ciumannya.

"Ohhh, akuhh~ sebentar la-gihh~"

Tubuh Sungmin mengejang kecil saat kenikmatan itu kian membumbungnya.

"Ahh! Kyuuhh!"

_**Splurrt**_

Dan kini seolah kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya. Sungmin melemaskan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kyuhyun, sedang sang empunya tengah sibuk menjilati cairan cinta Sungmin yang mengotori tangannya.

"Ini nikmat Min." Ujar Kyuhyun disela jilatannya.

"Aku lelah Kyuuu~" rengek Sungmin manja diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

"A,a~ tidak bisa. Kau mau aku melepas benda ini?" Imbuh Kyuhyun tak menerima penolakan kemudian menunjuk kepalanya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, entah kenapa ia begitu ingin melihat Kyuhyun mencumbunya dengan memakai _Strawberry-hat_ itu.

"Aish, _arraseo_."

"Kalau begitu menungging."

"_Nde_~" Sungmin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun dengan gemas menampar bokongnya.

"Bokong-mu memang benar-benar _Sexy _Min."

"Ish, Kyu berhenti menamparnya seperti itu!"

"Aw, _ButtieMinnie_?"

"Kyuu~"

"_Arraseo_."

"Ahh, Kyuhh~"

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan bokong padat Sungmin. Kedua tangannya memegang bokong itu berlawanan agar dapat memberi sekat yang lebih luas agar ia dapat leluasa.

Lidah nakalnya kembali beraksi, kini membelai dan menjilat kerut pada rektum itu, tak jarang pula lidahnya menusuk dan masuk membelai dinding dalamnya.

"Ohhh, kyuhh~"

Sungmin kembali mendengadahkan wajah dan meremas sprei di bawahnya saat Kyuhyun menghisap dalam lubang anusnya. Desisan terdengar saat banyak cairan lubrikasi dari dalam rektum Sungmin tersedot oleh Kyuhyun.

"Anhh, ohh Kyuhh~" Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun kembali turun, sedikit mengurut genitalnya yang tengah menegang agar dapat semakin mengeras.

"Ouhh~" Plak "Ahh!"

"Ssh, Min.. aku tak tahan."

Kyuhyun segera menegakan tubuhnya, kemudian menyangga pinggang Sungmin agar lebih leluasa memandang lubang sempit yang kini tengah memerah dan basah itu. Dengan sedikit tak sabaran Kyuhyun menekan kepala penisnya pada _hole _Sungmin.

"Akhh!" "Rileks Minsshh~"

"Akh! Pelan-kyuh~"

"Se-sedikith lagihh~"

_**Bles**_

"AKHH! sa-sakithh hahh.."

Kyuhyun sedikit mendesis saat ia merasa sempit yang begitu panas menjepit genitalnya. Setelah beberapa menit membiarkan Sungmin untuk terbiasa akhirnya namja dengan benda _Strawberry_ di kepalanya itu menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Ahh, perlahan kyuhh~"

"Ssh, tenang saja Min~"

"Ahh, ohhh~ Akh!"

_Binggo_! Kyuhyun menemukannya! Mengulum seringainya pria tampan itu memejamkan mata dan kembali fokus pada pergerakan pinggulnya.

Satu dua hentak dengan ritme sedang, namun setelahnya genjotan itu semakin brutal dan dalam.

"Ahh, ahh, ohhh, ahh~"

Tak memberi jeda untuk pria manis itu bernafas, kenikmatan yang menghajar tubuhnya seolah tak mentolerir sat detik saja terbuang tanpa hentakkan.

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membenamkan genitalnya semakin dalam dan jauh lebih dalam pada tubuh Sungmin. Terus menghentak mengejar kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu memabukkan.

"Ohh, ahhh, ahh, kyuhh~" Tubuh Sungmin semakin melemas namun sesuatu diselangkangannya itu semakin menegang. Tubuh menunggingnya terhentak tak beraturan akibat Kyuhyun yang begitu brutal menungganginya.

"Ohh, sedikhit ahh lagihh~"

"Bersamahh, babehh ohhh~"

"AHHH!"

Dan keduanya mengejang, menyemburkan kenikmatan, melelehkan lahar panas pada tempatnya. Cairan putih berlendir itu memenuhi _hole_ Sungmin, begitu banyak hingga sebagiannya meleleh keluar menelusuri paha dalam Sungmin dan bercampur dengan sperma sang empunya.

Kedua tubuh terengah itu ambruk dan saling bertumpang tindih. Kyuhyun masih lengkap dengan _Strawberry-hat_ yang membingkai rapi kepalanya menyeringai senang ketika tangan yang semula menumpu tubuh Sungmin itu terhimpit oleh dada Sungmin. Dengan jahil ia kembali memelintir _nipple _menggoda itu hingga empunya memekik tertahan.

"Akh! Ssh, aku lelah kyu ohh.."

"Aku belum puas Min."

"Ahh! Kyuh!"

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang memandang tubuh telanjang tak berdaya yang ada dalam rengkuhannya. Malam ini ia benar-benar terpuaskan, menuruti hasratnya hingga empat ronde.

Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Ah, semua ini berkat benda bulat yang ia bawa- ah, tunggu sebentar, benda bulat? Segera saja Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, kemudian bibirnya mencebik malas ketika menyadari bahwa barusan ia benar-benar telah bercinta dengan benda bodoh ini.

Dengan sedikit kesal ia berniat melempar benda itu kelantai, akan tetapi pergerakan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Benar juga, jika tak ada benda ini.. Kyuhyun pasti tak akan bisa menikmati tubuh kekasihnya malam ini.

Dengan sedikit mengangguk tak jelas pria tampan itu mengubah haluannya dan beralih meletakkan benda itu di meja nakasPria berambut _brunette _itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya yang kini semakin letih akibat aktifitasnya barusan.

Akan tetapi, baru beberapa detik saja ia memejamkan mata, sebuah deritan mengusiknya. Drrt Drrt Ah, itu ponselnya. Dengan sedkit malas ia meraih benda pipih kotak itu tanpa melihat _ID Caller-_nya ia langsung mendial warna hijau di layar nya.

"_Yeob_-"

_'Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!' _

Kyuhyun sontak menjauhkan ponsel itu dari kuping nya saat pekikan nyaring itu seolah memecah gendang telinganya.

"He-heechul-_hyung_?" Sahut Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap saat telah menyadari siapa yang tengah menelponnya.

_'Ya.' _

"Ada apa?"

_'Yah! Jangan berpura-pura bodoh anak setan!' _

"Yah! _Hyung _secara tak langsung kau mengatai ibuku!"

_'Ck, terserah. Yang ingin kutanyakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin_?'

"Sungmin? Aku-aku.."

'Cih, kau menidurinyakan?!'

"Memang kenapa dia kekasihku, lagipula kami sudah sering melakukan-"

'Sungmin tengah mengandung bodoh.'

"_Nde_?"

_'Sungmin hamil.' _

"Hamil? Ah, iya ahahaha.-eh? Sebentar.. hamil?! HAMIL?!"

Kyuhyun sontak menegakan tubuhnya, dengan wajah bodohnya ia begitu tercengang memandang Sungmin.

"Ha-mil? Ma-maksudmu itu.."

'Dia hamil 2 bulan Cho, mungkin karena itulah tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini semakin berisi, dan kesehatannya menurun, emosinyapun mudah berubah.'

"Tapi-kau, itu aku.. bagaimana bisa aku tak diberitahu?!"

'Ck, pelankan suaramu Cho aku bisa tuli.'

"Yah, _hyung_!"

_'Baik, baik, sebelum Super Show kemarin berlangsung Sungmin bilang seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan sedikit mual, kemudian aku memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksa Sungmin. Dokter itu menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Sungmin, jadi ia berniat melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dan hasilnya baru keluar hari ini, sampai 30 menit yang lalu ditanganku.'_

"Hasilnya?"

_'Yah! Apa kau mendadak bodoh? Sudah kubilang dia hamil, tentu saja __**possitive**__!'_

"Jadi Sungmin belum tahu?"

'Aku baru akan memberitahunya, tapi baru sampai pintu telingaku sudah dibuat panas oleh desahan kalian.'

"_Mwo_? Kau didepan kamar kami?"

'Kami disini Kyuhyun-ah..'

"Ryeowook-_hyung?_"

_'Ya, kau benar Wookie. Bukan 'kau' tapi 'kami'.'_

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya memandang ponselnya. Astaga.. Sungmin, kekasihnya, _Namja_-nya, tengah hamil.. Hamil! Astaga, pantas saja tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini begitu aneh.

Ternyata.. Kyuhyun kembali menempatkan ponsel pada telinganya, sedikit mengabaikan Heechul yang tengah uring-uringan karena ocehannya diabaikan.

"Lalu apa lagi _hyung_?"

_'Apalagi apanya?! Sudah jelas dia hamil! Dan keadaannya belum stabil, karena itu jangan menyentuhnya bodoh!' _

"Tapi aku sudah menyentuhnya."

Kyuhyun kembali mengabaikan ponselnya, kemudian beralih memandang Sungmin.

"Kau hamil.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap sayang kepala Sungmin.

"Aku, akan jadi ayah.. ahaha, ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajah dan memejamkan matanya ketika perasaan haru yang begitu besar menyergapnya.

"Kyuuu~"

Kyuhyun kembali mem-fokuskan tatapannya memandang wajah imut khas bangun tidur itu.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mengucak pelan kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin.."

"Kau ingin apa sayang?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku ingin kau menampar wajah Heechul-_hyung _dengan tanganmu, kemudian menghancurkan dapur Ryeowook dan menjewer Kupingnya."

"MWORAGO?!"

**Strawberry Hat**

**:::**

_**Ending..**_

**.**

**.**

**Ini gaje, saya tahu..**

**Tapi tetap saja saya publis -_,-**

**Baiklah, fanfic ini khusus saya buat untuk Sushi-jumma, hope you like it jum(?)**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan review jika berkenan..**

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,02112013)**


End file.
